


A Naughty, Trolly New Year

by Angelleap77



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Mating, overall naughtiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77
Summary: The trolls ring in the new year in typical troll fashion.
Relationships: Branch/Stream, Creek/Basil, Guy Diamond/Sky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The New Year was just hours away and every troll in the village was excited for it. Pretty much everyone had planned parties in their homes to celebrate the arrival of a new year. Even the former village grump, Branch, who had restored in his colors just 2 months prior, had set up a party in his bunker for him, his brother Sky, and some of their male friends. He told everyone that most of them were just friends, but he knew that after this New Years party he was planning, they wouldn't be just friends anymore. He was secretly planning to claim Stream as his mate, having found out 2 months prior that Stream loved him, resulting in the restoration of his colors.

(flashback)

_Branch had wandered into the village to get some items for his bunker that he couldn't get out in the wild. He could easily hear Creek and Stream having an open dispute about something right in the middle of the village where everyone could hear them. Stream seemed upset that his brother was giving him a hard time about who he had apparently chosen to be with as a mate._

_"Just hear me out Creek, you never listen to me. I have loved Branch for years, ever since we were trollings. You knew this long ago and you never had an issue with it, so why have an issue now? Whenever we're near each other, we glow Creek.. and you should know what that means. It only happens with soulmates, and I would have it no other way. He is my soulmate, my love, my one and only. I don't care if you don't accept him, but I love him with all I am. He might try to hide it, but I feel deep in my heart that he feels the same for me."_

_"You might be right Stream, but you have been hurt before by people who claim to love you. I just don't want to see you hurt again or to see you turn gray like him. One gray troll in the village is enough. I really wish his colors would restore, but we both know it will take a mutual show of love on both of your parts for his colors to come back. It's no different with Sky. Even he needs to have his colors restored and goodness knows who he will wind up with." Creek glances back and goes wide eyed as he spots Branch walking towards them. He steps aside quickly and gawks as Branch walks right up to Stream and puts him into a lip-lock. "Oh my gawd..."_

_It only took a few moments for Stream to respond to the kiss he was being given, wrapping his arms around the gray survivalist and returning the kiss with just as much passion as he was being given. Neither one of them noticed the teal blue light racing up Branch's body from his feet and ending in his hair turning it a royal blue, almost purple color that budded out like a flower opening up. The glow surrounding the two of them made everyone aware that they were indeed soulmates. When they finally pulled back from each other, they both looked at Branch's restored colors in shock. Many whispered comments of how lucky Stream was could easily be heard from the other trolls around them._

_Poppy, having been nearby to hear the comments, wanders over and gawks in shock at Branch's restored colors and how he was wrapped up in Stream's arms. "Oh my, now that is a serious change."_

_Branch hears that for a moment and glances back at Poppy and shrugs at her. "It'll take some getting used to all over again, but it feels nice not being gray any more. Now to just get Sky's colors back to normal." Turning to Stream, he couldn't help but smile at his newly found soulmate. "As for you, my dear soulmate, you and I need to have a little discussion in private."_

(end flashback)

A light layer of snow had covered the ground over the last couple days. With it being New Years Eve, the trolls were trying to get their last minute items together so they wouldn't have to go out in the cold temperatures late at night. Everyone in the village was still trying to get used to Branch's restored colors. Seeing him in the village as he was now still caused quite a stir and many questioned when Sky would restore his own, knowing full well that Branch and Sky were identical twins, much like Stream and Creek.

Guy Diamond had been watching Sky, having a secret crush on him for quite a while now. Guy was having the same feelings for Sky that Stream had for Branch, feeling deep in his heart that he and Sky were soulmates. Every time he tried to approach Sky, however, he was pulled away by someone else wanting to discuss things with him about their parties. In order to see if either of them glowed, he had to be within 10 feet of Sky, otherwise it wouldn't do what it needed to do. He was shocked when Branch finally approached him and pulled him off to one side, handing him an invitation to a party at the bunker. "A party? You're hosting a party, Branch? In your bunker? Wow, I would be honored to attend. Sky is going to be there too right?"

"Yes, Guy, he will be there. I'm inviting you, Stream, Creek, and Basil to join me and Sky for a New Years bunker party, just the 6 of us. I know how you feel about my brother, and honestly, there isn't anyone else that I feel would be more suited for him than you. Hopefully you are just as serious about being with him as Stream is on being with me. Sky needs support and even though I have been there for him our whole life, he needs support other than just me. I really hope you can help him. Oh and uhhh... do not tell Creek, but the main reason I invited Basil is because Basil has a thing for him. Last time I spoke with Basil, which was a few days ago, he mentioned something along the lines of wanting to pound that sweet guru ass and lay claim on him as a mate. Needless to say, Basil is not subtle. I have to question if he took lessons from Smidge on that one."

"No, I don't think so. If anything, I would say Smidge got that from Basil." Guy chuckles as Branch tries to avoid cracking up laughing and looking like he was failing miserably. "Well, I will head back to my pod for now and make something to bring to the bunker for the party tonight. What time do you want me to be there?"

Branch clears his throat and nods at the idea. "Around 8 should be fine. If you wear pj's to bed at all, it would be an idea to bring a set with you because almost guaranteed, you won't be leaving the bunker tonight once you're there. I have some other invitations to pass out, so I'll see you around that time." He sneaks a quick hug on Guy, shocking the glitter troll immensely, before darting away to deliver his other invitations.

Around 8pm that evening, all the guys met at the bunker door, before being allowed inside by Sky who had taken it on himself to let them in since Branch was busy setting up the sleeping rooms for the night. They both had a feeling that things were going to get rather naughty that night, so things were being set up accordingly. Creek was avoiding eye contact with Basil since the both of them appeared to be glowing the same color scheme and the moment Sky came within range of Guy, they too started to glow. Things were going to get seriously naughty later and they all now knew it.

...  
chapter 2 coming soon lol :)


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head down into the bunker and the naughtiness begins.

Once down in the bunker, it didn't take long for the boys to notice how it was set up. There was a table along one wall that appeared to be hand carved and was covered with various types of food and snacks. A smaller table was set beside it with various drinks, some with alcohol and others without. Diagonally set up from that table was a small music system that had several music CD's stacked beside it. A bookshelf was close by and was partly covered in a white sheet to prevent the books from getting messed up by any flying food particles or anything else. There was candles lit in random areas around the main room of the bunker, giving the room a romantic feel but also a party like theme at the same time.

Basil glances around a moment admiring how things were set up. He had been born partly blind, but that didn't stop him from doing things like everyone else. He had been eyeing up Creek for several years. He knew however he couldn't act on it till he turned 18 at least. With Creek being 24 now and him being 20, he was more than ready to pounce the handsome guru. Creek's brother, Stream, was the village counselor and helped to make sure everyone was taken care of when they were having issues. Until recently, he had been eyeing up both of the brothers, that was until he heard Stream mention his feelings for the temperamental survivalist, Branch. Noticing how the two of them glowed when they were together had proven to everyone that Stream and Branch were soulmates, just like he and Creek were soulmates, followed by Sky and Guy Diamond. He had heard the grumbling from various trolls in the village when they realized that 6 of the best looking males in the village were meant to be together.

Sky was having issues at the moment himself. He had noticed the glow between him and Guy and knew exactly what that meant. He was getting seriously antsy about claiming Guy for himself, but he didn't want to scare away the glitter troll by being overly aggressive right away. Unlike Branch, Sky was very calm and collected, somewhat of a nerd, was more rational about things, and adored glitter. The idea that he was soul-bound to Guy Diamond of all trolls was not surprising to him seeing as how he had been in love with Guy ever since they were very young. Seeing the glow between them just confirmed what he had been feeling in his heart for a long time now. The look on Guy's face pretty much said the same thing.

As the boys all gathered in the main room in the bunker, they all looked around. Most of them had never been down in the bunker before, so this was all new to them. They all had a feeling tonight was going to be one to remember for all of them. It was Creek who spotted the nearby game, laughing at what it was meant for when he looked at it. "Oh dear. You guys really need to see this." He picks up the game and shows it to them. The box was red in color with the game name being 'Dominant or Submissive'. "Well, I guess this is supposed to tell us who is the dominate in a relationship and who is their submissive."

The other guys who had joined them down here glance at the game and start laughing about it too, much to Sky and Branch's amusement. Branch shakes his head slightly, causing his deep blue/purple hair to let out an aroma that caused Stream to stop in his tracks and glance his way. "That's not fair, Branch. That aroma in your hair is intoxicating and you know that." He couldn't help the groan that came out of his mouth when he felt the effects the smell was having on him. "So totally not fair..." He tries to shake his head of the effects but it wasn't working too well. Branch just stands there trying to look innocent but with a slight smirk on his face. "I have no idea what you mean, Stream. I'm not doing anything."

Sky snickers from beside him, knowing the same thing would happen to Guy is he shook his own hair in the same way. It was archived in the old records of their people that only their soulmates could smell the aroma given off by the other. The submissive partner would succumb to the effects of the aroma of the other, but the dominant would not be affected at all by it other than wanting to lay claim to his partner even more. "You know what that means for you, right Stream? If you're being affected that much by the aroma, you're the submissive partner." Sky smirks slightly when Stream gives him an 'oh crap' kinda look. "I guess we don't need the game to know who the submissive partners are in this room." He whistles slightly and flips his own hair, letting the aroma head over towards Guy to see what kind of effect it would have.

Guy picks up the scent immediately and growls low in his throat, flipping his own hair in response and gaining a whimper from Sky. "Very true, we don't need the game to know who the submissive partners are, right Sky?" He smirks a moment when Stream busts up laughing at Sky's situation. "Well, let's see here. Sky is submissive to me, Stream is submissive to Branch, so which one is submissive between Creek and Basil I wonder?" He laughs a moment when the two flip their hair to find out, Creek immediately caving in and letting out the submissive whimper from the aroma. "YESSSS!!!! Creek is submissive!!" He lands on the floor laughing like crazy. 

Creek tries backing up when Basil corners him, claiming it wasn't fair that he had to be submissive. Basil was loving it though and smiles gently at Creek. "That sweet little ass of yours is all mine, my dear Guru." He grinds up against Creek, getting a whimper from him and a comment of 'Oh Sweet Mother' and chuckles. "She can't save you now, my sweet guru. You're all mine and I am not sharing you." Basil squeaks a moment when Sky and Branch pull him back from Creek momentarily. Branch shakes his head at the eager young troll. "Easy Basil. Plenty of time later tonight for that. As it is, this is supposed to be a New Years party. We may as well eat and drink before engaging in.. anything naughty."

The guys, for the next couple hours, enjoy the food and drinks and find it very difficult to keep their hands off their partners. Prior to midnight, Basil was done waiting and starts to strip his clothes off, grabs Creek and starts stripping him, and drags him towards one of the nearest bedrooms. It was within a couple minutes of the door shutting that a yelp sounded out and a comment of "holy hell Basil, not so rough back there!" was heard by the rest of the guys in the main room, causing them to bust up laughing. The sounds of moaning followed next, making the remaining boys glance at each other before dragging their own partners to separate rooms and having their own fun. Squeaks, thumps, grunts, groans, moaning, and sounds of beds bouncing was all that was heard in the bunker for the next few hours.

...  
whoop lol no, not getting explicit with this one but I think it was clear what was going on lol


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some not so surprising news is revealed close to Valentines Day.

It had been slightly over a month since New Years. The six boys hadn't told anyone what had transpired down in the bunker but many knew for sure that things were not as they once were. Creek and Basil were much closer than they had been, Guy and Sky were always seen together now, and Branch was seen lingering around Stream's flower pod on several occasions. A week prior to Valentine's Day, the boys were all together and heading towards the medical pod. Four of them had been experiencing random cravings and sick feelings over the course of the last week. As they head towards the medical pod, Poppy happened to halt them in their tracks.

"Okay, now that all six of you are together, we need to know some things. We know that Branch had a New Years party down in his bunker and that you guys have been spending more time around each other since then. Some suspect things and have voiced their suspicions to me but I need to know what is going on between all you guys." She taps her foot as the guys glance at each other, not sure how to approach the situation or how to even tell Poppy. They knew everyone would find out eventually anyways, but saying something this early was a bit unnerving to all of them. It was Branch who decided to take the leap and say something first.

"For one, yes we had the New Years party down in the bunker and yes, it was just the six of us. Second, we found out that we are soulmates. Stream is my soulmate, Creek and Basil are soulmates, and Guy and Sky are soulmates." He notices Poppy's eyes going wider and wider as he says all this. "As for right now, we are heading to the medical pod because several of us have been feeling sick for the last week and want to make sure it's nothing overly serious." He shifts his foot slightly knowing what was likely to be the next questions.

"Okay, well, that does explain a lot I suppose. I would imagine that you know who is the dominant and submissive partners between all of you, but first, how many of you are actually sick?" Poppy gives them questioning looks trying to figure it out. Their bellies didn't show any signs of pregnancy yet, so she wasn't sure if it was pregnancy or something else.

Basil looks slightly nervous and speaks up. "Creek is sick, Stream is sick, Sky is sick, and Branch is sick. I can understand Creek, Stream, and Sky being sick right now, but not sure why Branch would be since he's dominant." He settles a questioning gaze on the blue survivalist hoping to figure things out. Sky had restored his colors on New Years when he mated to Guy so he had to make sure that Basil was looking at the correct troll since him and Branch once more were identical except for very subtle differences. Even he was curious on why Branch was sick with him being the dominant between him and Stream.

Branch blushes bright reddish blue a moment and shuffles his feet. "I let Stream have a turn." He turns his head slightly to look at the shocked looks on all their faces. Stream had a slightly smug look on his face seeing as how his typically dominant mate had let him dominate him at least twice during that night. He just didn't need to tell them that.

Poppy looked just as shocked as the guys all did to this news. "Okay then, so possibly 4 of you might be pregnant then. Good to know we're gonna have a lot of trollings running around in a few months." She was grinning ear to ear at the idea of so many new trollings to chase around and spoil rotten. She starts nudging the boys towards the medical pod. "Okay, time to go see how many new babies we're gonna be preparing for." She was giggling the whole time when the boys started complaining about her nudging them the way she was. They were already nervous and her being so hyper wasn't helping their nerves at all. Even with Creek and Stream being spiritual and being able to see the aura's even of unborn trollings, with them being pregnant at that time, it seemed that their talents were being affected. They couldn't see the aura's quite as clearly as they would normally be able to do. This somewhat scared the spiritual twins as they had no way of knowing just how many babies they were going to have until they got checked, and even then it wasn't 100% positive on a correct number count.

No sooner did the boys get inside the medical pod, they were swarmed by Doctor Saza and three other nurses. They all had a feeling they knew why the boys were all there at the same time, not to mention the major grin on Poppy's face hinted to them too that it was something big. Creek lets out a sigh as they got swarmed and shakes his head. "You all have a good idea why we're in here. Me, Branch, Sky, and Stream all need pregnancy checks if you don't mind, and a rough idea on how many we're looking at."

Doctor Saza giggles and gets a new machine brought over that could easily tell them how many each of the boys was carrying. Sky smirks slightly since he was the one who had designed the machine and built it with Branch's help. As soon as Doctor Saza had the machine turned on and set up, she starts pulling each boy in front of the machine to do the checks. She giggled as she checked each boy that was sick and shakes her head. She was writing down the numbers on a pad she was holding instead of openly saying how many it was going to be.

The boys all give the older doctor a look as she continues to giggle and hide the results. Stream growls slightly and gives her a look. "Well? We need to know what we're going to have to prepare for. How many? Are we actually pregnant or are we just sick from something else?" Doctor Saza gets started by the growl and gives the normally mellow troll a leary look. She didn't realize how aggressive he could be at times.

"Okay, okay. All four of you boys are indeed pregnant. I recommend mint tea to help with the nausea and I'll prescribe something as well to help with the occasional vomiting I'm sure you will still likely have. As for numbers, you boys are ALL going to be VERY busy when those babies are born." She gives Poppy a devious grin a moment, knowing that the young Queen would likely plan a huge party to celebrate and likely spoil the new trollings. "Now, numbers." She glances down at the page a moment then at the boys. "Branch, you are going to have 4 trollings." She snickers at his shocked look a moment and glances at Stream next. "Stream, you also are going to have 4 trollings." She moves on to Creek and looks at his number. "Creek, you are going to have 3 trollings." She finally turns to Sky and shakes her head. "You get lucky Sky, you're only going to have 2. So, between you 4 boys, that is 13 trollings that you're going to have. Hope you all plan to either expand those pods or build a new part of that bunker of yours Branch."

As doctor Saza steps away, the boys all look at each other trying to grasp what they just found out before they all hit the floor out cold. It was going to be a very crazy, busy season later on.  
...

now.. should I continue with one more chapter where the babies are born? Or should I just end it here with this funny ending? lol comment and let me know :)


End file.
